Anais Watterson
Anais Watterson is one of the main cast of The Amazing World of Gumball and a character in Frozarburst's Toon Wars crossover series with two versions of herself in-story. Starting from the Gumball Saga, she appeared as her usual 4-year-old self after being captured by the Syndicate as part of their plan to lure the Toon Force to Volcano Island while they free the Mawgu from the Rip Zipper with their bases unguarded. She along with Darwin and the rest of Elmore are brought back home while Nicole, Gumball, Yuki, and Penny are left with the Toon Force for a period of 5 years as part of the team. In the Samurai Jack Saga, however, Anais stars in a more major role being one of the main antagonists turned-protagonist at the start of the arc where it is revealed that the Syndicate had created a whole other timeline in their control, and Anais was one of the first to be manipulated by them. Unlike others turned evil throughout the war, Anais worked in extremely close relation to the villains as a well valued, snobby collector of precious resources; usually in the form of gems. In addition, she took over all of her world and claimed many others in the multiverse as her own. With her help for over a span of 30 years in the alternate timeline, they managed to construct a Time Drive to open portals to other timelines and betrayed Anais when her job was over. Luckily, thanks to the help of 4 members of the Toon Force, along with Jack, Ashi, and motivation and care for her assistant Hali, she was able to realize her wrongdoings and worked with them to save the day and finally bring their enemies to justice. She is now an official part of the team who dives into more of a governing business type of position in the council and has adopted Momotaro as her step daughter. Following the end of the war in Toon Wars: The Final Days, she returns with Gumball back to Elmore to revisit her family and her past self planning on continuing life there outside the Toon Force. In show, she is voiced by Kyla Rae Kowalewski while in Toon Wars she is voiced by Patti Lupone. Personality Anais, as a 4 year old in the show, is a highly intelligent girl, still inheriting a child's personality but doubled in mental age thanks to her genius. This results in her having an almost adult level of maturity to her that her two brothers lack but also leads to her having occasional signs of her mother's highly aggressive temper. She at times doesn't know how to interact with some people either in her age or above but still tries her best to get along with everyone. As an adult in Toon Wars, Anais is a lot more cynical and tyrannical at first showing no signs of concern for anyone aside from Momo whom she considered more of an assistant or servant than someone she truly cared for. When Jack and the Toon Force arrive at the Syndicate Timeline, Anais antagonizes them when they invade one of her territories, even if it was part of a trick by her associates. It is later found in her personal diary and her own recollection that Anais started off like her original version, but after her mother's sacrifice to destroy the Disasteroid, she became sad and discouraged until Vlad Masters offered her to join the Syndicate to rebuild Elmore and do more than what she was capable of. She immediately seized the opportunity to show off her creative genius and through support from the Syndicate was able to fund and control the rebuilding project before expanding to other parts of the multiverse to take control of other worlds once the power she inherited got to her head. As time went on, she progressively became less caring and more power-hungry, still working for the people who helped her in the long run but starting to run her end of the empire like more of a dictatorship alongside them and Aku. If one were to fail her or otherwise question and argue with her, Anais would most often order any personal guard or defense weapon to kill them, later in the Final Days Saga stating that she literally "fired" them. It was until she found Hali stranded by herself in the middle of a barren wasteland after she had lost her loved ones that Anais began to regain bits of her original nature as well as Nicole's motherly personality, albeit in a more reluctant manner. Though Hali still worked for her like a slave, she was not spoken down to or mistreated by Anais in anyway and was almost always close to her vicinity. After a while with the Toon Force on their journey to the Syndicate base, Anais fully realizes all the bad that she's done in her 30 years with the Syndicate and goes out to try and stop their Time Drive, even sacrificing her life to save Momo when she's about to be killed by Aku, accidentally misjudging the impact of the blast when she plans on Momo getting angry enough to kill the villain with Jack's sword while she faked her own death. When she returns to Retroville with the rest of the team and gets to be with Nicole again after many years since her death, Anais' true feelings immediately shine as she cries tears of joy hugging her mother once again like her younger self. Since then as member of the Toon Force, she still sounds like how she was prior to meeting them but doesn't exhibit any of her past villainous qualities except with the Warriors for Hire who she still treats as her pupils despite them being from another timeline. Appearance Biography Relationships Abilities Trivia * The idea of an adult Anais becoming part of the Toon Wars was made back in 2016 in Toon Wars' early drafts. It wouldn't be fully realized or scripted until late 2017. * Though Anais isn't evil by the end of the Samurai Jack Saga, she still doesn't seem too regretful over some of the things she's done. ** Anais still watches over the Warriors for Hire on occasion when they visit Retroville as she still considers them her pupils despite being from another timeline and isn't afraid to speak ill will toward them usually to get them to learn. Category:Characters Category:Anais watterson Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Toon Wars Category:Toon Wars: The Final Days